


魔法師不談戀愛

by ETERNALRETURN



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), Cherry Magic, チェリまほ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNALRETURN/pseuds/ETERNALRETURN
Summary: 設定時間點大概在第三、四集之間，主要想多多描寫兩人對這份感情的內心糾結，一起卻步一起衝動等，然而一兩年沒寫文了，bug很多，還產生一堆自作聰明的我流理解......但總之我愛他們。
Relationships: 黑澤/安達
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	魔法師不談戀愛

**Author's Note:**

> 設定時間點大概在第三、四集之間，主要想多多描寫兩人對這份感情的內心糾結，一起卻步一起衝動等，然而一兩年沒寫文了，bug很多，還產生一堆自作聰明的我流理解......但總之我愛他們。

安達清捧著自己的午餐，朝著當頭晴空深深地嘆了一口氣。為什麼連白雲都是黑澤那張百萬側臉的模樣呢？

他的摯友對魔法嗤之以鼻，至於母親他根本不知該從何處提起話題。拓植甚至指著他的鼻子說道：退一萬步來說，為什麼成為魔法師、能聽見他人心聲後，就必須和誰談戀愛呢？這並非他的義務。

可是要忽視黑澤的感情實在太困難了，遑論那日未完成的、半真半幻的吻——安達的心緒紊亂無章，他不只逃避黑澤，也懼怕從他人的流言蜚語間聽到黑澤的消息，於是乎員工餐廳也變得令人焦慮難耐了。他步上頂樓獨自午餐。

他有過戀慕的情緒，卻從未邁出追尋的腳步。除了家人，他從不相信誰會毫無條件地愛上自己，畢竟誰能忍受他涉世未深的笨拙與木訥的性情？他的疏離既是一種生活方式也是保護機制。他從未被如此珍視過，因此也不知道如何去愛一個人。

自從能聽見黑澤的心聲，他就訝異於黑澤對自己的態度，不僅是那份過度豐滿的愛意，還有過分小心的善解人意，那其中有一種安靜與絕望使安達心中苦澀，而黑澤恰如其分的體貼應對，又是對無望命運有相當程度熟捻的世故，宛如他已輪迴無數失望的苦果。  
怎麼會如此？

安達還捧著飯糰發愣，倏然間頂樓的門被推開，嚇得他渾身一顫。黑澤提著便當探出身子。

「安達？」黑澤看似也很震驚，並向他投來一記詢問的目光。  
「啊......因為有點悶......我就想說上來吃午飯。」安達侷促地說，暗暗希望黑澤不會察覺自己閃躲的意圖。  
「這樣啊，那你會介意我坐在你旁邊嗎？」黑澤淡淡一笑。  
「不會、請坐......」  
兩人的手臂若有似無地貼上了。

「一起吃吧？有煎蛋捲哦。」黑澤熟練拿出料理擺盤。

**幸好今天也做了煎蛋捲呢，好幸運啊，還能遇到安達，最近都沒有機會與他獨處。**  
**好懷念安達的笑容。**

安達看著煎蛋捲欲言又止，最終還是接受了，靦腆地向黑澤道謝。他始終拒絕不了黑澤的好意（跟煎蛋捲），尤其知道了黑澤是毫無邪念地幫他，如同一種義務似的。

他原本害怕與黑澤的交流，但意外地，兩人的默契彷彿提前商量好，他們各懷心事，沉默地享用午餐。

**最近真的很少見到安達，難道他在躲我嗎？是我太積極了嗎？那天果然嚇到安達了吧......真是弄巧成拙。**

黑澤把煎蛋捲夾到蓋子上遞給安達。

**或許安達對我的舉動很反感......但我實在克制不住自己。**  
**無法壓抑想和安達在一起的心情，哪怕什麼都不做也好，就想見見他......**

黑澤意識到自我荒蕪一片的精神，於日常生活中隱隱作痛，即使如此，只要見到安達的一天，他便能感受到身體遠處的潮水被攪動了，以及位於更幽暗地帶的痛苦的欲望勃勃升起。

黑澤感受到自己對安達清的愛與渴望之深切，甚至讓他產生「如果可以，我想傾家蕩產擁有你的靈魂。」這種膚淺又絕對誠摯的痴望，而正因為這是一場黃粱美夢，才顯得如此甜美而惡毒。

**我不想放棄安達......但也不想傷害安達——他是這世上我最不願傷害的一個人。**

**我確實想慢慢來，但有時候我感覺到自己幾乎要永遠失去安達了......我不想玩弄安達的感情，然而我卻總是冒進又退縮......**

僅僅因為外表的緣故，就像沒人相信黑澤的成功立基於努力不懈一樣，也從來沒有人相信他會真心愛上誰。外在的耀眼奪目刺傷了所有人包括自身——上司忌憚功高震主，競爭者都在伺機抓住他落水的把柄，嫉妒的情人總在找不忠的證據。於是乎，除了變得更加無懈可擊外，再也無路可回頭；而人們卻把這種完美與疏離當作諸如禮貌謙讓、通情達理一般的好品質往黑澤優一身上貼金，直到沉重的金裝滿身，他也漸漸自覺不會再愛上誰似的，悄悄地麻木了。

當他戴上那張完善無瑕的微笑，便猶如被另一個人取代了在這個世上的位置。

黑澤偶爾會奢望：如果能再次愛上一個人就好了，如果能對誰毫無保留地奉獻自己、而不受到傷害的話，就可以讓自己的心跳可以再次搏動起來——

**我對安達是真心的......最初，我深怕這只是一種自我迷惑，安達是滲進我脆弱時刻的一束光，想要伸手攫住希望那是人之常情。不過，我雖質疑這份愛戀起源的真假，卻意識到其所帶來的快樂貨真價實。**

**我想，即便如此又何妨——是安達激起了我對愛的雄心，僅僅如此，我便拾回了壓抑心中久違的愛人的能力；這份凌雲狀志讓我亟欲去愛，想愛得義無反顧，卻又兢兢業業步步為營。**

**我深知，想像的原野遠比現實更為濃綠，安達並非魔法師，既不知道我的真心，亦不會與我相知相惜，但哪怕如此——**

「安達？你眼睛好紅啊？不舒服嗎？」黑澤注意到安達的怪異，擔憂地問道。

安達一開始不明白這般優秀的人怎麼會喜歡自己、還如此自卑痛苦，直到後來知曉是因為愛上自己對方才絕望如斯。目睹一個人為了自己而痛苦難當，安達不自覺地垂下眼簾。

「我沒事......」安達吞下哽咽，笑著說道：「煎蛋捲真的是人間美味，謝謝你。」

黑澤笑了一下，內斂而克制，就像自己的道謝一樣疏離。安達忽然感到十分焦慮，他並不想再維持緘默，但他實在不知道該如何表達自己的心情，沒有哪個時刻像現在一樣，讓他如此希望黑澤也是魔法師就好了。

「那個......」安達胡亂地撥開飯團的塑膠包裝，推到黑澤面前，「你想吃ㄧ口嗎？很好吃的！」

一開口安達就後悔莫及，早餐店的飯糰在他手裡寒酸地顫晃。這是哪門子的示好舉動？他直直望向黑澤，但願自己真誠的眼神可以取代飯糰，將他模糊的熱望傳達到黑澤心中。成為魔法師並非我意，但與你之間絕非虛構。

黑澤一手捧著他的手背，低頭咬了一口飯糰。安達感覺一股熱氣在臉頰上升騰。

「謝謝。」咀嚼完畢，黑澤對他笑了一下，「很美味。」

**能喜歡上安達真是太好了。**

「如果你喜歡的話就多吃一點......我每天都能買到的！」安達被他熱切深邃的笑意給晃暈了眼，暫時失去了組織言語的能力。

「好啊。」

**喜歡你，也想每天都見到你。**


End file.
